The present application relates to a housing for a centrifugal or radial flow compressor, for example a turbocharger, comprising a first housing part and a second housing part joined together to form at least part of the housing. For securing the housing parts to each other, a cavity is formed in each housing part. Together the cavities form, in a predetermined juxtaposed location of the housing parts, a cavity system, the cavities of the housing parts being in fluid communication with each other. To secure the housing parts, after being joined together, a fluid joining compound such as an adhesive, thermoplastics material, etc., is introduced into the cavity system. Due to the fluid action of the plastics material, the cavity system is completely filled. After a brief reaction, the plastics material hardens to form a solid, rigid joint between the housing parts.
A housing made in this way for a radial flow compressor having a proven record of success because of its high strength is known from DE 103 14 209 B3, featuring an input and an output in one of the housing parts for injecting the fluid joining compound and for compensating the air pressure respectively. Via the input, the fluid joining compound is injected to fill the cavity system, whereas the expelled air is able to escape via the output.
What is needed is a housing for a radial flow compressor, the manufacture of which, using the known method of joining housing parts by filling a cavity system with a fluid curing joining compound, is simplified.